


Detergent (and how he tries not to crumble)

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, a day in the life of minhwan, and evasion, im sorry i tried, involves cleaning, jaehwan is a music professor!, minhyun is an architect uwu, ongniel if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: A dramatic excerpt of how Minhyun miserably tries to convince Jaehwan into cleaning.Aka, just a bad excuse to make minhwan cheesy as heck.





	Detergent (and how he tries not to crumble)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, the title has nothing in connection to this fic lmao.

The strong smell of dishwashing soap followed by the intense gush of water radiates throughout the whole apartment as Minhyun carefully washes each bowl and plate that’s been messily splayed across the sink, courtesy of his dearest roomie  _ slash _ boyfriend, Kim Jaehwan. 

If Minhyun were to talk about his boyfriend, it would be a whole different ordeal. He’s lovely, his beautiful almond eyes definitely twinkle way brighter than the stars (which is so not good for the older’s heart), and Jaehwan’s voice was something that’s been carefully crafted by the gods themselves. Practically, it made Minhyun swoon the first day he had met the younger in college. 

A lot of things happened since then. 

Despite the good points that were presented when it comes to dating Jaehwan, there’s one teeny-tiny issue that irks Minhyun. And, it involves about cleaning their shared apartment - no, it involves cleaning,  _ in general _ . Jaehwan wasn’t really into the whole concept of order and sanitation (though, he has good hygiene) which contradicted Minhyun’s incessant reverie about the importance of cleanliness. 

His friends generally call him a neat freak and as much as he would like to deny such things, they’d constantly blackmail him with a picture of him crying over a roomba that he got for Christmas. Curse, Seongwoo and Daniel for buying it just to make fun of him. But, he did make good use of the said device, he doesn’t sweep the floor as much compared to now.

Another problem that Minhyun is facing is the fact that he can’t seem to reprimand his boyfriend over his messy habits. Jaehwan has his ways into coercing Minhyun to clean for him, and the elder is weak to deny him of such privilege. Minhyun truly is one dumb boyfriend, but not for long. He’s sort of attempting to break off from that tolerant behavior.

“You’re here?” Jaehwan approaches the kitchen counter wearing a set of blue pyjamas which makes him so fluffy that Minhyun has had to stop looking at him or else his blood will unconsciously flow again to his ears, making its tips beet red. 

“Got off from work early,” his right hand still scrubbing the greasy metal bowl, four more to go and he’s done. “Y’know you should try to clean your mess once in a while.” He adds, beads of sweat forming on his temples as he scrubs its edges faster.

By the time he makes a snide remark, it was too late for him. Jaehwan is already comfortably snuggled on his back, his soft cheeks feeling like marshmallows and other soft things that Minhyun’s broad expanse cannot possibly pinpoint. The younger male’s limbs proceed to wrap around Minhyun’s waist, earning a slight huff from the older. 

“ _ Hyung _ ,” Jaehwan muses, his cheeks still rubbing at Minhyun’s back. “You’re so warm and cozy.” The soft cotton shirt Minhyun wore felt balmy against Jaehwan’s face, slightly drifting him to dream land once again when he’s slept his ass off the entire day. 

“Hwan, not again,” the reason why the latter cannot possibly reprimand him is that Jaehwan obviously knows his weakness:  _ cuddles _ . Minhyun had a thing for cuddles and Jaehwan, being the observant person that he is, cannot stop hugging the elder when he feels he’s about to nag again.

“But you do feel nice,” Jaehwan argues. This time, Jaehwan buries his entire face on Minhyun’s back, the scent of lavender and lemon engorging the younger male’s senses as he sighs softly. If he were to be honest, Minhyun smelled like home - like all of the nicest things that makes his heart serene. “Hyung, I missed you.” He hums. 

“Hwan, you know you need to start cleaning sooner or later. I can’t always be there for you,” Unfortunately, Minhyun stays taciturn in an another attempt to reprimand Jaehwan for his actions and hopefully talking him into cleaning. “And you just can’t keep on hugging me so that I won’t nag at you,” his tone was rather indignant and Jaehwan can’t help but loosen his hug over the elder. 

“Okay, hyung,” is what the younger replies. Minhyun was still busy washing the dishes so he fails to see the smile disappearing off Jaehwan’s lips and the fading glint behind his eyes. 

After Minhyun gives Jaehwan the pep talk, things had been eerily quiet since then. The constant mess that the older frequently cleans were nowhere to be seen, bowls and pans were in their rightful places and the sink looks in pristine condition. It’s as if no one has touched the area for the past week, except for the times when they ate dinner together, which was close to none these past few days. 

Minhyun is currently having an unbelievably hectic schedule in the architecture firm, piles of unfinished blueprints and reports waiting to be finished had almost turned the man into a sleepless walking zombie, complete with large eyebags and unkempt hair that resembled of a bird’s nest. By definition of a hot mess, this was way off the track that Minhyun wanted it to be. On the other hand, Jaehwan remained unfazed, working as a music professor in a university was less daunting than Minhyun’s occupation. And somehow, he’s cleaned up pretty well if the elder would like to comment.

Though the older has achieved what he wanted, there’s something between him and his boyfriend that’s particularly changed. Jaehwan wasn’t as sweet and clingy as he would be whenever the older enters their apartment. The younger male has been rather cold and quiet towards him, not even a single ‘hello’ or even batting an eye in his direction the moment he quietly trudges across the faux wooden flooring. 

It practically drives Minhyun crazy, his favorite clingy  _ mandu  _ had virtually disappeared from the face of this earth and has been replaced by an unemotional silent being that doesn’t even bother doting on him anymore. Minhyun was and  _ is  _ undeniably sad. No matter how he tries to convince himself that all things would come to pass, he badly misses Jaehwan’s sweet cuddles.

No, he misses Jaehwan so  _ so  _ much.

And it doesn’t even matter if he’s right or wrong, Minhyun just wants to set things right. These past few weeks were draining, he’s practically feeling like the worst shit every time Jaehwan would steal glances in his direction. He wants his favorite  _ mandu  _ back, the messy boyfriend that doted on him like crazy just to make him stop nagging. 

He wants to rest - to love Jaehwan even if he had to clean for the rest of his life. Not that it bothers him anyways, maybe he was just being dramatic about Jaehwan’s habit? Or, maybe - as much as he wouldn’t to say it but a tiny bad voice urges him to - he wasn’t just enough for the younger anymore? 

This is why he hates being stressed, his mind is practically flooding him with so much negativity that it makes him tear up uncontrollably, and embarrassingly next to his boyfriend who’s been giving him the cold shoulder.

Then, it catches Jaehwan’s attention.

“Hey,” Minhyun lunges himself into Jaehwan’s arms, stifling a quiet sob that the younger seems to pick up. “I’m sorry,” he croaks.

“Sorry for what, hyung?” Jaehwan asks, rubbing circles unto his back. Oh, how Minhyun misses Jaehwan’s solace for so long, the arduous weeks felt like forever and he couldn’t help himself but melt into the younger’s warmth. 

“For being so hard on you,” Minhyun dips himself into Jaehwan’s chest this time. The older is surprised to feel how defined it was, it must be because of the fact that he got into exercising recently. Nevertheless, Minhyun still feels bad and besides, he’s too shy to face the younger. “I know you’re mad at me but please don’t leave me.” 

There’s something to the last lines that made the younger’s heart ache a little, Minhyun has always been the responsible figure that ran the small household but behind his large frame and stern exterior, he was as fragile as glass deep inside. Jaehwan had seen the man almost break for a couple of instances and it was definitely not a good sight to remember. And that is why Jaehwan ultimately decided to be with Minhyun for the rest of his life, to protect his smile and be there for him always. 

Regardless of the incessant nagging.

“You’re funny,” Jaehwan laughs, his hands pries to pull Minhyun’s face into looking at him. “Okay, I was mad at you because I was being petty but leaving you? God, you’re really something, Hwang Minhyun.” 

The next thing Minhyun knew, Jaehwan’s lips were already pressed against his. It was a simple kiss, tongues moving in a lazy rhythm that makes both of their hearts flutter seriously. It’s like they were back in their college days - two boys who thought that everything they felt was just a phase when it wasn’t; the same boys that manned themselves into admitting that they do harbor feelings for each other, and not in a friendly type of way either. 

The oddly familiar nauseating feeling of happiness and pure euphoria had overridden their minds like star-crossed lovers meeting each other for the first time after being separated for an eternity. Minhyun had never felt so elated in his whole life.

He’s home - Jaehwan is his home.

Jaehwan felt the same too.

“So, I’m back to cleaning the whole place again, huh?” Jaehwan snickers, his toothy grin eliciting a smile from Minhyun’s lips. “Honestly, what am I going to do with you?”

“Just love me, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> minhwan has been prospering these days and i am absolutely enamored!!! i just can't seem to stop writing for them /cries/ thank you for reading and please do comment! <3
> 
> leave some asks @ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/seongwoolite)  
> say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ongthusiast)


End file.
